Lions Tigers & Bears: Re:re
by XxXKanbeki
Summary: The story of Charlie Sporadic Retold.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm listening to like the longest playlist I've ever had right now so with each chapter I'll tell you the songs I'm listening to for the fun of it. RIght now it's The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. I love it lol**

* * *

><p>Charlie Sporadic. An odd name. An American name for an <em>American<em> girl in Namimori Japan, well part American at least. The second year student sat silently waiting for class to begin. Unlike the many other students of class 2-A she didn't bother talking to her fellow classmates. Ever. Some thought she was just weird and they were more or less right. She never talked but she had overheard several conversations. Everyone thought that because she was _American_ she didn't speak Japanese. She was half Japanese, and lived in Namimori for a while now but she didn't bother wasting her breath. Let them talk all they want, what they thought of her was none of her concern.

When the bell rang everyone took their seats. The moment the teacher began to drone about the Pythagorean theorem she zoned out, watching the leaves outside the window to her left. A little yellow bird flew by the window singing what sounded like the school song but before she was certain the little bird flew too far away. The teacher repeated her name and she stared ahead. Apparently he called her name to answer the question on the board but she simply stared at him. Blankly. A look that had saved her from having to waste her breath for as long as she could remember. He smiled nervously before telling her to pay closer attention. Not that that would do much of anything considering she was passing with flying colors. The students surrounding her seemed disappointed at not hearing her speak. It wasn't a surprise. Only a select few ever heard her speak. Many have tried to get her to speak, even the school idol and they all failed. All except _him_.

Hibari Kyouya. Her next door neighbor. But considering she's only ever seen him enter the house next to hers a few times she wondered about the assumption. The bell rang and she stood up, filing silently out of the room with the crowd of students heading to the gym. A class she didn't like. She wasn't bad at sports but she didn't put much effort into them either. The only sport she truly admired was track. A solitary sport. And one her lithe body excelled at.

The gym teacher announced the endurance test, which consisted of chin-ups push-ups and several other useless hoops for them to jump through. The girls went first and she sailed through all the requirements with one thing on her mind. The mile run. Something she could easily do in about 5 minutes and today she fully intended on beating her record. The girls lined up, bending over waiting for their signal to go.

When the whistle blew she shoved off setting a quick but moderate pace. She had passed even the track team members and in less then a minute, she was half a lap ahead of them all. She concentrated on keeping her breathing even, only to be distracted by the kid in his underwear. Again. He was shouting something about his dying will and he was passing her. _He was passing her? HER!_ Her brows furrowed slightly as she put more energy into her already long strides.

She beat him. Although it felt immature to be glad about it. She even beat her record. Instead of hearing the encourage words of the Gym teacher and members of the track team trying to recruit her there was silence. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was there. _Hibari_ stood staring menacingly at Sawada. She glanced over at the two surprised that his _biting_ hadn't started before now. Instead Hibari looked down to a baby that...seemed to appear out of nowhere. As the infant spoke his attention moved to her which wasn't as terrifying as everyone whispered about. She stared blankly at him, which seemed to irritate him.

"Tell me your name." His deep voice demanded.

She stared up at him but refused to speak. If he didn't know what her name was by now that wasn't her problem. People gasped as a ton-fa swung menacingly close to her face. She didn't flinch, didn't even blink. He grinned for some reason. "C-charlie-san!" this coming from the boy in his underwear but her bright green eyes didn't move from _his_ steely gray ones. In the back of her mind she almost asked how the boy knew her name but instantly slapped the thought away. She blinked and looked away waiting for him to disappear. Wrong move. Metal swung and appeared to hit flesh but instincts and old habits kicked in. The ton-fa didn't touch her at all but she moved as if it had.

Onlookers gasped, none daring to make a move. Hibari grinned in malicious delight. And kept on swinging. Of course it bothered him that his first attack seemed to miss her entirely even with the close proximity but he didn't let it bother him too much. The fact that only a few of his attacks, the less deadly, were hitting her. As if she were taking the blows on purpose. From the corner of her eyes she saw the infant smirk. Tsunayoshi watched in fright as she was being attacked.

Charlie at last grew tired of him. Her legs moved quickly, almost too quickly to be human. Her foot caught him off guard not once, but twice. Once to his stomach and then into his chest throwing him off balance. He didn't fall of course, which would have been more entertaining to see. Her chocolate colored mass of hair blew everywhere with the wind as her emerald green eyes pinned him with a nonchalant stare.

"Charlie...My name is Charlie."

She spoke only loud enough for him to hear before she walked away. Surprised at him not following her, but considering the fact that she was walking in the direction of the locker room it didn't. Nor did she care. Rubbing the tender spot on her forearm she sighed. That was going to bruise. Badly. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincidentally the song playing when I started this was Rewrite by AKFG lol. Couldn't help but laugh at that. Anyways on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Unwanted attention was an <span>understatement<span>. Since her little show with Hibari people were watching her with avid curiosity. Some even approached her too see if the rumors were true. W was nerve wrecking at best. They all had a million questions to ask seeing the band-aid and the bruises. Sawada was one of these people. Once the bell for lunch rang she jumped out the first floor window. It was either that or be bombarded by a bunch of curious teenagers again and that was the last thing she wanted. In her escape she collided into him and his friends.

"Ah! Charlie-San!" She blinked down at his beaming face and couldn't help but mentally compare him to a teddy bear. One of those big fluffy ones you win at carnivals with big brown eyes just begging to be hugged. She had zoned out on his face, his high pitched voice nervously rambling on and on about something.

"THE TENTH ASKED YOU A DIRECT QUESTION! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE HIM!" The silver one shouted. Where the _realistic_ looking dynamite sticks came from she didn't know but Yamamoto was trying to calm the irate boy down. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera back and Tedd- er Tsuna stepped forward with those big brown eyes.

"Will you come?"

"It'll be fun!" Piped in the sportsman in the background.

"HOW WOULD THAT CREEPY WOMAN BE FUN!"

She blinked staring at the three of them. Oh yeah, Tsuna was talking. Had he asked her a question? It was lunch time...and her stomach was annoyed at her for taking so long to eat. She nodded and the expression he gave was almost too blindingly adorable. She followed silently, listening to a one sided argument all the way too the roof.

Thankfully Tsuna saved her from their questions by regaling her show with Hibari which was followed by them looking for proof. Tsuna himself found it odd that she had very few bruises. Tsuna was about to open his mouth to ask something when the mysterious fedora wearing child appeared.

"She avoided most of hibari's attacks. You should make her part of the family Dame-Tsuna, she's got potential." at this Tsuna squealed, Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera was horrified at the suggestion. A sad attempt at admonishing the child for saying something nonsensical ended with a very painful little foot to Tsunas jaw.

"Ciaossu, I'm reborn, Tsunas home tutor ." The infant stuck his hand out and she stared at it surprised that his little hand was only large enough to shake two of her fingers.

"Charlie Sporadic." The sound of her voice seemed to have shocked them all into silence.

"You should speak more often Charlie-San, you have a lovely voice." Tsuna said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Its just Charlie" she said popping the last of her onigiri into her mouth.

"Okay then Charlie, how would you like a jo-"

"Reborn!" Tsuna squealed in dismay. It had an incredibly girly sound to it.  
>"Y-you really think she's got potential Reborn?" Gokudera asked, looking as if her were scared to hear the answer.<p>

"Hahaha! Gokudera-kun are we still playing that game?"

"Yagyuu Baka! You don't get it do you!"

Lunch continued in an odd fashion, with Gokudera and his constant attempt at bickering and Yamamoto's laughter filling the air. It was different sitting with them instead of alone. None of them attempted to talk to her much but she rather enjoyed their antics.

"The bells going to ring." Her tone was soft but they got the hint. Sure enough the bell rang and the boys rushed around to leave. They waved as they disappeared and she couldn't help but shake her head.

When Charlie rose she didn't follow the small group. Instead she walked over to the protective fence, lacing her fingers into the cool metal. Down below she watched as many Hibari fearing people rushed back to their respective classes. She didn't have a class after lunch and she normally came up to the roof if the weather was nice. The clouds had shifted from small white wisps to larger clusters of white and gray. The smell of rain was thicker now and she enjoyed the moist scent. Her short wavy brown hair blew softly in the breeze.

Charlie stayed watching the clouds, the movement and sound of Namimori until a drop of water landed softly on her face. The door creaked opened behind her and she already knew who it was. Tilting her head she gave him a sideways glance before returning her attention to the scenery. Hibari made no threatening movement toward her, he didn't even speak. He leaned against the frame of the door watching her with curious eyes.

"Charlie Sporadic: Second year student; class 2-A; Age 15; Height174cm; Weight 56kgs; Blood type O."

Listening to the list she smiled inwardly before turning around to stare at him in false shock. "Try as I might that's all I've been able to find out about you. It's irksome." When he cocked his head to the side slightly she took in his features. He wasn't terrifying to her, but considering her abilities and his lack-thereof that didn't come as a surprise.

"If you came to _bite me to death_ then I'm not interested." His only answer was silence...until the sound of his ton-fas rang through the air.

"Your interest is of no concern to me"

**Its still short. Lawl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Current Song Playing: with Vampire by LM.C...I have a lot of japanese music on here dude.**

* * *

><p>Hibari was overall dissatisfied with Charlie. She had evaded his every move and even had the nerve to critique his movements. The girl was all over the place but so close at the same time, making some annoying comment about his posture or something. It irked the hell out of him. What irked him the most was that her expression hadn't changed, not even when she allowed him to hit her. When metal met skin her mask fluttered but immediately returned.<p>

"For all your strength you have much to learn" Her sentence emphasized when her arm struck him, knocking him off balance just long enough for her to make quick efficient strikes to all the right spots.

His tonfas clattered to the ground shocking him but not fully stopping him from attacking her. His fist stopped in front of her unflinching face before his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She tilted her head to the side before a small grin appeared on her face.

"A second year student up on the roof getting some air, who do you think I am?" He humphed before crossing his arms to glare at her. She shrugged and turned so the breeze could blow over her.

"Believe me or don't, it's entirely your decision." A drop of water hit her face causing her to look up. It would have been pointless to attack her unaware not to mention cowardly. He was more interested in questioning her anyway.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you who I am the day beat me. Sound good?"

"You'd be dead"

She shrugged her shoulders before returning her green eyes to his face. "Then I guess that means you'll never know will you?"

Not waiting for an answer she walked by him, escaped the water that was now starting to pour from the sky. As she passed a fire extinguisher, or what should have been one the small door slid open. Reborn was inside sipping at tea with Leon lounging next to him.

"Hello again, Charlie. Now that I have you alone-"

"I don't feel like talking anymore."

She hadn't gotten very far when Reborn's voice carried out of his hideout. His small voice caught her attention. "I know who you are. It took a bit of digging but a record like that is hard to hide."

The air left her body completely. She turned around looking down at him. "How?"

The little chameleon took the shape of a fan. Waving it to cool himself off "I have my ways. Not to worry though, I wont tell anyone... if you're willing to join the Vongola or rather my students Famiglia. You could be a valuable asset to my student."

She turned to stare at the little hit-man. Emotions blocking her mind ranging from anger to disbelief to downright confusion. She wasn't given the chance to turn him down let alone speak. Reborns eyes were covered by the rim of his fedora as his sly baby smile crept into place.

"I'll let you think about it for a few days Charlie...or should I say _Ignazio_?"

The mere sound of the word was enough to make the hairs one her body stand, a mixture of fear and anger ranging through her mind. Her lip curled at the thoughts that came with the name. She turned and walked briskly until her body picked up speed of its' own accord. Her lungs were on fire when her legs finally stopped. Running was normally a calming thing for her but her head was still swimming. How did he find out? Was he bluffing? Surely he wouldn't tell anyone...What would telling anyone do for him anyway? She could just run...her brows furrowed at the thought. She was sick of running. She'd done it for so long the mere idea of it was slapped down. Her arms crossed over the chest as she stopped to think only realizing for the first time she had no idea where she was. Wherever here was, had been abandoned for years...turning back the way she had to have come from.

_What should I do now...father...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the one that has been the most revised. It was so...horrible. Anyways the song playing is : I need a doctor by Eminem...total 180 from the norm I know but I still love the song.**

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps echoed ominously through the darkened room. Pools of blood streaming together on the floor like rivulets of rain sliding down the window. A man stood silently looking at the bloody mess that surrounded him. The pale green eyes widened in shock as he saw her darker green ones.<p>

"_You_...what have you done! How could you do this to your own-!" His older raspy voice cutting off into a coughing fit. Clutching his chest, he fell to his knees. The clacking of her shoes echoing in a slow rhythm as she got closer to the man. Her balled fists began shaking with her every word.

"I did what I came to do. I have taken away everything that meant anything to you. The same thing you did to me" Her words seemed to register as a look of horrifying realization donned the elders wrinkled face.

"Y-you...your _his_ daughter aren't you..."

The deadly look on her face was purely demonic and devoid of anything. The man before began to beg for mercy but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Her leg stretched up above her head and came down with the ferocity of a dragon. The grotesque sound of cracking bones and screams tore though he subconscious.

Charlie sat up gasping for air. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and the sheets stuck to her naked flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut willing the sound of a mans shrill scream to stop. Her body was shaking at the nightmare and she curled into herself. The same nightmare that haunted her everyday since it occurred eight years ago. Looking at the red lines of her alarm clock it read around four am. It had taken almost an hour for her body to stop shaking. Even longer to get the images to leave her mind in peace. By the time she managed to return to her calm emotionless facade it was almost time for school.

She'd avoided going to school for two days now. Since reborn had made his offer, more like threat, she couldn't get herself under control. The nightmare was evidence of that. The last thing she wanted was to join the mafia again, let alone the Vongola. Honestly she'd had enough of the mafia for one lifetime.

Once she had donned the Namimori middle uniform she opened the top drawer in her dresser and pulled out a small black lacquered box. Inside the small box was lined with red velvet, holding a single silver gleaming ring. She stared at it sending up a silent prayer before kissing the ring and putting it back in its hiding place.

With a sigh she stepped out the door of her apartment, heading towards what could only feel like a sentencing. She shuddered at the poor choice of words. The gates of Nami middle came into view shortly after she left. A high-pitched scream caught her attention. When she turned around she saw the source of the scream. Of course it was no surprise that it was tedd- er Tsuna. What was surprising to say the least was the lion cow thing. It looked like a child. He was crying and carrying a rather large odd colored bazooka.

"_LAMBO NO!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Its still as short as it was but the dream was changed. I didn't like the idea of her being able to control her dying will flames like that so instead she's basically a martial artist if the last chapter wasn't evidence enough of that. For some reason she kinda reminds me of miyu from History's strongest disciple Kenichi now...meh it'll go away I guess.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I was never an Enrique Iglesias fan but that song Tonight I'm Loving you is my shit. Lol it was the song that played when I started this one but anyways on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Reborn had calculated the destination of the Ten year Bazooka. The idiot cow brat had tripped and instead of sending himself ten years into the future the bazooka aimed clumsily at Charlie. The poor girl never saw it coming. He watched in sheer curiosity as the cloud of pink smoke cleared. The gates of Nami middle were surrounded by members of the disciplinary committee as well as Hibari himself when the future Charlie emerged from the smoke.<p>

The older Charlie hadn't really changed much. The length of her hair maybe but her features were still the same expressionless countenance. She had an air of maturity though, one much more then what she currently held. Her hair, if possible, was even more unruly then it was. It was down to her shoulders now, maybe to her shoulder blades if you straightened it. Tsuna panicking and random babbling caught her attention. She tilted her head to the side staring at him as well as her surroundings.

"Tsuna...?"

"E-eh?"

"You've shrunk...Namimori middle school? Brings back memories..." She looked around and spotted Hibari. The two shared a glance before the barest hint of a grin came to her face.

"A-ahm..Cha-" Reborn had booted his pupil in the back of the head, using him as a cushion.

"Ciaossu Charlie." The girl, or the woman looked down at Reborn.

"Reborn..."

"Get to class Dame-Tsuna"

Any attempt at back talking the child hit-man were met with a baby sized shoe print to mar his childish face. The others followed save a girl who walked in the other direction. Reborn signaled for her to follow, knowing they only had a few minutes to talk.

"Seeing as how you know Tsuna am I correct in saying that you became a part of the Vongola?"

"What choice did I have? Only a select few know about my past let alone my father. I didn't want anyone to know."

His impish smile in place he stopped walking to look up at her. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ah?"

"What made you destroy the Notte Famiglia?"

She didn't tense up like she had before but he could tell the question caught her off guard. She gave him a silent glance before turning her attention to the sky. "They destroyed my family...my mother and father...everything I held dear to me. So I returned the favor. Spent 8 years in Vendicare for it as well."

"8 years? In the file I found your only 15, you took out an entire family at the age of 7?"

She smiled softly at this. "No, the file's wrong and rest assured it has been destroyed along with every bit of information I could find pertaining to myself or my father."

The tone of her voice changed losing all pretense to playfulness. She glared down at Reborn. "You got what you wanted Reborn, I've become a part of the Vongola Family but I swear Reborn, if you even so much as mumble the name _Ignazio_ I'll-"

Their conversation came to an end when Charlie was absorbed by the pink smoke again. He still had more questions but seeing the cloud of pink smoke clear away from the younger Charlie he simply smiled.

"Welcome to the Vongola Decimo's Famiglia..._Ignazio_"

The younger charlie simply stared at the child hit-man before going about her business. Seeing as how her conversation with Reborn had ended and the odd daydream she had just had disappeared from her mind she felt no need to stand around. The disciplinary committee made way for their leader, efficiently blocking her way.

"You're late herbivore"

"And you're in my way."

The surrounding students, namely the disciplinary committee as well as other students were smart enough to escape Hibari's wrath. The brave ones watched nervously from a safe enough distance. The tension between the two was thick but it suddenly changed. Hibari smiled. _Smiled. _Well it was more of a grin but the fact that it came to his face with little to no malicious intent was what shocked them all.

"Detention. After school in the reception room."

Charlie watched as the prefect turned his back on her. Instead of simply standing around she headed in the direction of her class with a faint smile on her face. His pride wouldn't allow her to get away with being the better fighter. As she entered the building she was surprised to see Tsuna worrying about her but she pinned him and his little flock with a stare.

"Tsunayoshi, I'll tell you right now that just because I joined the Vongola doesn't mean I'm you friend so don't try to get too comfortable."

"E-eh! C-charlie you didn't have to! I don't know what Reborn said or did but please listen! I'd rather have you as a friend then make you do anything mafia related..."

His little spiel caught her off guard. In her experience mafia leaders did their best to recruit her, not befriend her. Her features softened slightly. _This one is different...maybe._

"Tsunayoshi, one day your softness is gonna be the one thing that makes you better then the rest."

"R-rest?"

"Oi, what do you know about the mafia?"

"I know enough Gokudera, more then enough to last a lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I tried to describe TYL!Charlie and in trying to think of a way to describe it I ended up doing a picture of it xD. I'll post it when it's done though.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Current Song Playing: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO! I fawking love it. A little Shin-Chan humor in this one. If you can find it tell me in a review :D**

* * *

><p>Detention turned into a staring contest. The moment she walked into the room he'd been watching her intently and vice versa. She was almost tempted to say that she wouldn't spontaneously combust. The barest hint of a smile came to her face as she leaned back against the couch.<p>

"You want to ask me something don't you?"

"Among other things, yes" What he really wanted was to see her _older self _again. He understood the basics of the ten year bazooka but had never actually seen it himself. Seeing her future self just made him more curious. Her older self seemed more...refined. Her hair was longer, just past her shoulders. It still had its unruly waves though. She also had a tattoo under her eye in the shape of a continuous eight. Her future self's legs were also longer by an inch or two. It wasn't the appearance that made him curious though, it was her familiarity with Reborn. He'd heard the word Ignazio...whatever that meant.

"What is it you want to know?"

"You're real name for starters. No idiot would come to japan with such a false name."

She chuckled softly. The sound was different to hear but that's not what bothered him. The playful look in her eyes did.

"True, very true. I'll make you a deal Hibari. You can ask 3 questions and I'll answer honestly. Any further questions you have you'll have to earn. Deal?"

What possessed him to agree, the world will never know but at least he wasn't rushing into the questions. He wanted to know about her that much was obvious but he thought about each question.

"What _is _your real name?"

"I'll tell you that but it must remain strictly between us. Same goes for the other questions."

At his nod she took a deep breath. "My real name is Ignazio...Ignazio Corsale."

Italian. Odd sounding name for a girl though. He reclined back in the opposing chair resting an ankle across his knee.

"Why did you come to japan?"

"It was all I could afford at the time. Especially after paying to change my name."

"Why did you change your name?" Easy enough question or so he thought. Charlie hesitated, a bit too long. As he was going to speak she opened her mouth.

"Because I wanted to start over. I wanted to get away from my past...I still haven't gotten far from it but I've put quite a bit of distance behind me."

That had to be the most vague answer he'd ever heard. It only made him more curious which in turn only managed to irritate him even further.

"You want to know more?" the knowing smile on her face could almost be described as smug. He wouldn't be pushed around by..._her_.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yes, I imagine you would. But like I said you have to earn them."

His jaw clenched. Visibly. Which made her smile widen.

"You may earn one more if..." She stopped to think, tapping softly on her bottom lip. A very well rounded bottom lip.

"If I can call you Kyouya instead of Hibari. No silly honorific either."

"I'm not that desperate to know about you. Why on earth would I allow you to-"

"Two questions."

Silence...

"Deal."

She smiled and stood up grabbing her bag. "Alright then. If you'll excuse me I have a job to get to."

He had almost blurted out his rejection to this but the thought alone made him sound immature. And then a thought came to mind. He grinned in return as she got to the door.

"Middle school students aren't allowed to have employment, not even part-time. You'll quit your job as of today."

"Hmm that is true but so long as your of age you can be allowed to work, school or no."

She was holding the door open. And he was more then positive he heard the footsteps of kusakabe coming from down the hall.

"I'll come with you, after all what kind of prefect would I be if I allowed a student to work at a disreputable place? I'll have to check it out."

She chuckled again. That melodic sound would haunt his ears for hours.

"Suit yourself Kyouya."

* * *

><p>Kyouya had indeed followed her to her job. It wasn't disreputable either. She worked for a photographer, developing photos. The pay was decent considering where she had to stay all day. It was a miracle she wasn't blind, having to stay in a dark red room for hours on end. Her employer a Mr. Yashigiri had graciously allowed Hibari to follow Charlie around for the day. He sat in the darkened room with her and watched her work meticulously and silently. She had pulled her hair back and though a few tendrils lingered on the flesh of her neck it didn't seem to bother her. She also changed out of her uniform. She wore a pair of torn faded black jeans with a white shirt. If he wasn't mistaken there was a dog on it but he hadn't looked that closely at.<p>

"If you stare any harder you'll carve a hole into the back of my head." she said before turning around. Apparently she had finished whatever it was she was doing for the time being.

"How old are you?" He wasn't sure where the question came from but he was curious about it.

"Honestly? 22, but according to my student ID 16." She had turned back around to take off the apron she was wearing and hang it up. When she turned around again she had her hand on the doorknob.

"You may want to close your eyes. Walking out of a red room for the first time is harsh on the-"

Hibari put his hand on the door next to her head. There was barely any space between them which didn't intimidate her in the least. All the movement got was a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you attending Nami middle even though you're 22?"

She searched his face before turning her head away from his. "Where I come from...I never had the chance to go to middle school. Since I was here I figured why not?"

When she met his eyes again she tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering why he hadn't eased up on the door. He wasn't even sure why. Her proximity was affecting him...and yet he didn't have the strength to resist his wayward thoughts. His head moved slowly but his lips met her finger instead of the plump bottom lip he'd been thinking about for the last hour.

"You're a minor...and I'm not a _cradle robber_ though I do share the same thought as you. You're quite an attractive kid _Kyouya_"

"Call me kid again and I'll bite you to death."

* * *

><p><strong>That's still my favorite line. I love it. Anyways on to updatingredoing the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is the last one to redo. The next chapter is like halfway done. I don't know why I suddenly wanted to do this but it made me feel like I accomplished something today. (all this was started at like 2 this morning)**

**Current song playing: Sad Sad Kiddie by The Pillows. If you've never heard it then you're missing out.**

* * *

><p>It would be a bald faced lie to say that no one noticed Hibari's attention on the silent girl. No one would say anything of course but all suspicions were greatly aimed to the idea that the two were dating. They didn't know just how wrong they were. Every chance he got to be around the girl, there he was and if he wasn't always looking for her she was with him, on the roof or in the reception room. He would even escort her or have her escorted off school grounds.<p>

Reborn had noticed it as well but all the child would do was smirk when asked his opinion by his pupil. As far as he was concerned and as far as Tsuna and the others were told, she was a valuable ally and what she did with whom was her own prerogative. Tsuna was the only one that seemed to ponder it any further then that.

Charlie was well aware of the gossip and confusion caused between the two of them but she could care less. He wasn't a bad companion when he wasn't trying to spar. And when she got to the roof that afternoon he was in a sparring mood. He'd gotten a bit better at reading her moves but she was always a step ahead of him which pissed him off to no end but made her smile. The bet of him landing a hit still stood and even though he hadn't managed to do so before now, it caught them both off guard when he finally managed it. Instead of hitting her with a tonfa like she had assumed he would instead his leg came up and almost connected with her side. She managed to block it in time but it didn't escape him that he caught her off guard. Crossing his arms he gave her a sly smile.

"It wouldn't be fair to say that didn't count so I'll be fair and give you another question _Kyouya_"

He had gotten used to her calling him by his name over the last two weeks. Although the idea that he wanted to kiss her had been bothersome to say the least. She hadn't called him a kid again. Not that his age was any major concern of his. It still didn't explain the attachment he shared with this woman. If he were honest with himself he could say that he didn't mind her company, her laugh haunted his thoughts and her mouth...he shuddered to think of the wonders that _could_ come from those lips. Such vulgar thoughts were unbecoming and over her lips for gods sake. His thoughts were interrupted by the crowd of herbivores that always seemed to plague Charlies foot steps.

"Geh...H-hibari-san..." Stuttered the weakest of them. The silvered haired one simply scoffed and stuck his hands in his pockets. His fur was still ruffled from their last encounter. Of course he'd beaten them but he was stopped by the baby. The tallest of them simply smiled like the idiot he was scratching at the back of his head.

"H-hi Charlie. I didn't expect to find you here..." _with him_ was unspoken but it hung in the air nonetheless. She smiled faintly at the boy.

"Hello Boss. I hope every thing's well today?"

"E-eh? Y-you don't have to call me boss! It'll make me feel we-"

"Dame-tsuna." She really wanted to know what kind of wormhole Reborn used all the time to appear out of nowhere like that.

"You _are_ her boss so of course she'll call you boss. Get used to it."

Charlie laughed as she leaned over to pick up the weakling. Hibari was losing his patience with them already. As much as he wanted to get to his question over with these weaklings were more then enough to drive him away. He gave Charlie an impatient glance before heading toward the door.

Gokudera had the gall to mention the rumors in both of their presence. Tsuna paled considerably as well as Yamamoto who moved away from the brave teen. Hibari had stopped dead in his tracks and Tsuna squeaked. Charlie rolled her eyes and moved Gokudera out of the way in time to take the hit for him. Her forearm blocked his tonfa painfully and everyone stopped breathing.

"You're overreacting Kyoya."

No one knew what was going through their minds as they silently stared at each other save maybe Reborn and his mind reading abilities. Charlie searched his face before mouthing something, masking it behind a smile. She turned to the trio of onlookers and when she smiled they seemed to soften a bit.

"I guess the cats out of the bag. Gokudera-kun's right, Hibari and I _do_ have a relationship..."

The look she gave them was almost if not worse then a glare from Hibari. She was smiling...cheerfully. It was unnatural enough to wipe the smile off Yamamoto's face.

"However if you even so much as peep Hibari won't be ale to get to you fast enough to bite you to death. Understood?"

They all nodded shakily watching with dropped jaws as she not only grabbed Hibari's hand but led him through the door.

* * *

><p>Yes it felt good to lie to them like that but it ensured that they wouldn't be bothered if they were with one another. She'd even awarded Hibari two more questions just for letting it happen. As the two made their way to the reception room neither bothered to let go of the others hand. People scattered like cockroaches when they came into view. No doubt it would cause more gossip but Charlie could care less as people feared Hibari too much to make a point of it. Once inside the reception room charlie released his hand and sat down on the couch. Hibari stood in front of her after looking over a few papers on his desk.<p>

"Not going to interrogate me? You've got three more questions."

"No...not just yet."

She knew full well what he intended to do when he walked over to her. And for playing along with her little ruse she fully intended to let him. It wouldn't hurt anything. He leaned over her, his hands on the back of the couch as his face grew nearer to hers. She smirked but didn't move. Their breath mingled momentarily before his lips brushed hers in the barest of contact. He was playing with her, that much was apparent for as much as she wished she could lie she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted something..._more_. She grabbed the back of his head as her teeth gently pulled on his bottom lip. And so began the battle for dominance.

Their struggle for the upper hand continued blissfully uninterrupted for all of ten minutes. In the short amount of time she had managed to pull him onto the couch and get on his lap. He hadn't bothered to changed their positions, instead he took pleasure in exploring her mouth. When the door opened they, more like he glared at whoever dared to interrupt. Poor Kusakabe blushed at the site, stammering an apology before he shut the door. Charlie hadn't bothered to get off of his lap. Hibari's hand still remained on her hip as well.

"As fun as that was, I have work to do...so I'll see you later."

Hibari said nothing as she got off of him and left the room. Kusakabe was still as red as ever when he walked in to report that some of the seniors had been causing trouble. Good. Someone to vent his irritation on.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by slowly as Charlie replayed the kiss in her head over and over again. It shouldn't have even happened let alone lasted that long. When the bell rang she gathered her things and instead of Kusakabe coming to greet her and escort her Hibari himself had come. She had gotten used to the routine that Hibari began after going to work with her that day. When she announced that she had to be to work he nodded and walked with her to the gate. As far as everyone saw he was protecting her but they were all sadly mistaken. Hibari was simply watching her since he found out a few things about her.<p>

After parting at the gate Charlie went to work, unable to truly focus on anything but having gotten more then used to the procedure her body went into autopilot. Hibari so far knew her real name, her real age. He also knew the reason behind her coming to Namimori. It wasn't that she had planned on going to Namimori in general it was more like throwing a dart at a map. Namimori was the cheapest _dart _so to speak. He knew she was from Italy too. He still doesn't know about the vendicare but he knows that her mother and father vigorously taught her martial arts since she was old enough to walk.

Time for her seemed to sail and when she emerged from the red room. When she left Yashigiri's place the sky was dark. As she walked down the darkened streets toward her home something caught her attention. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of blond hair. _That hair...that face...damn please don't let it be- _

"Ignazio...?"

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>I still think a love triangle would be interesting but since Hibari is technically not in love it would be a little weird. Plus in my head Charlie doesn't seem like a person to be in love with Dino of all people. It would be more like childhood friends...i just spoiled something.<strong>

**Current song playing: Funny Bunny by The Pillows. Good band.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So there's something I seriously need to fix. I didn't really think about it before now but after thinking of what kind of relationship Charlie and Dino share I either have to change the amount of time she spent in vendicare or change charlies age. Shes around the same age as Dino and because I don't want to spoil something incredibly juicy that's all I'm going to say...but after typing this much I've made up my mind.**

**Charlie went into the vendicare when she was 15. She stayed in there for 4 years instead of 8. To get away from her past she moved and changed her name. **

**Current song playing: Stone circle by keiko matsui**

* * *

><p>From the moment he uttered her name Charlies' hair stood on end. The fact that Dino even remembered her shouldn't have come as a surprise but it did. Try as she might though, she couldn't hide her annoyance about it either.<p>

"It really is you. Heh, I'd recognize that mop anywhere." She held herself back from hitting him only because she didn't feel like causing a scene. Dino's lopsided grin...she shuddered at the memories that grin brought back to life.

"Still the same strong silent type I see." Charlie took a deep breath as she turned and started walking away. Dino the idiot he was grabbed her arm to stop her. It was at that moment, that skin to skin contact that brought back a memory she truly didn't want to remember.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's so great about sex anyway? It's not like I <span>have<span> to have it to be a man right?"_

_Her silence was her only answer. Dino had come to her again whining about a conversation he and one of his weird friends had had that day. Why she needed to hear it was beyond her. She blew her hair out of her face looking up at him from her lazy position on the couch._

"_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Men aren't the only ones that have sex! Girls have to do it too otherwise it would be...gay! What the hell is his problem!"_

"_Wouldn't it be simpler to just go and do it instead of bothering me?" He stopped his pacing long enough to stare at her._

"_Don't you talk about sex or...anything with any of the girls Zizi?" He'd given her the nickname long ago and even then she still never told him to stop using it. _

"_I don't talk. And frankly I'm starting to wish you didn't either." Her hair seemed to be more entertaining then his adolescent problems._

"_Well...that's right you don't have any friends...except me maybe."_

"_Interesting how you seem to believe we're friends."_

"_We are! I'm probably the only person you talk to!"_

"_Only because you don't know how to leave people alone."_

_The two shared a look. One that normally meant she'd spoken enough for the time being. Dino knew she didn't like talking but he thought that a life like that was lonely. He knew that if it weren't for him Charlie probably wouldn't even be in school. She'd probably have gone to some monastery or something instead. But the thing was even though she hated talking she never once told him to leave her alone. Of course he had pondered that maybe she had some kind of feeling for him...but that wouldn't be the Charlie he knew. Suddenly the idea slapped him so hard he nearly fell over._

"_Ignazio..." She sighed. Whenever he used her first name instead of the ridiculous nickname he'd given her it either meant he was about to ask her something he thought was serious or say something incredibly stupid. She wondered which of the two it was this time._

"_Why don't...why not do it with me? I mean...l-losing your virginity."_

"_If it'll get you to shut up then-...What the fuck did you just say?" She stood up glaring at him fully intent on leaving him and his stupidity behind. Dino reached out and grabbed her by the arm._

"_Ignazio just think about it for a sec! You wouldn't have to waste your time with some guy. I know you, if you could help it you'd move up to the mountains or something before wasting you breath with half the people at our school! So why not do it with me? It'll only happen once! It only has to happen once..."_

* * *

><p>"Will you?" Charlie froze as her own thoughts started to run wild. Damn that memory!<p>

"What?"

"Have dinner with me?" She gave him a stony glare and he grinned.

"Come on, for old times sake?"

Why could she never say no to this idiot? She had things to do...better things she could have been doing then sitting across from the Italian Boss. Thankfully her Italian hadn't faded over time. Instead of speaking Japanese he spoke their native tongue.

"When did you get out of there?"

"A while ago."

"well...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your business." He looked a bit put off by that.

"Where are you staying now?Are you okay financially? If there's-"

"Stop. None of that is relevant, nor is it any of your concern. I've been doing fine on my own and I'll continue to do so."

Dino remained silent, staring down at his hands on the table. For as long as she's known Dino, even before he was the heir to the Chiavallone he's been overprotective of her. At least he tries to be. Charlie has always held him at an arms distance. But even though she tried to push him away he was always there, like the brother she never wanted. It had been like that since she stepped foot into the Chiavallone household. Their fathers were close friends, and as such she was taken in immediately.

"Zizi...the day..._that_ day...I was worried about you. I...if I could go back to that day I would never have told you the truth about your family. I keep thinking that if it weren't for me, you never would have had to go through all that, let alone deal with the vendice."

The expression on her face had softened more then it had been moments ago. Dino...he'd always had a place in her life from the time she was 8 years old. As much as she hated to admit it, she was sure Dino suffered more then she did that day. The day he spoke of...the day she brutally murdered dozens of men and women. Knowing the truth about her family...must have torn him up inside and instead of keeping it to himself he told her everything. He knew full well that she would take her revenge whatever the cost.

"Say something..."

"You're an idiot." She took a sip of her drink. "If anything I still would have found out the truth. You only saved me from killing unnecessarily."

"True...I'm still glad to see you're alright though."

The rest of the meal was held in silence. Or it was until Dino ordered the drinks. After that he busied them both with stories of everything that's happened over the past few years. He seemed happier as he spoke though, like the same goofy boy she remembered. She smiled inwardly. Some people never change.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending could have used a little work but after the flash back and thinking about the relationship and all that I got lazy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Review and the next one will come out faster!<strong>


End file.
